


Loved

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polysanders - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddling, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Its late at night, Logic is tired and gets cuddled by his boyfriends.





	Loved

Logic rubbed at his eyes tiredly, letting out a yawn as he stood up and stretched. His loose pyjama shirt rode up slightly, and the cold air chilled his skin. It was late, really late. The mind was pitch black with night and sleep, yet once again Logan had been up too late, pushing himself to work and know more, to make good decisions and to educate himself etc. And now he was exhausted, completely drained, and too tired to properly be in a bad mood. Logic stumbled out of the room, blindly letting his feet take him to wherever they wanted to go. All he needed was a reasonably soft, preferably warm surface and he would be able to sleep. The exhausted trait soon found himself standing outside of Prince's door.

****

That made sense; Roman had the largest, softest, most luxurious bed out of all of them. It was unnecessarily large, as soft as a cloud, and full with piles of thick, warm blankets and mountains of huge fluffy pillows. Currently it was Logic's dream come true. He quietly opened the door, moving towards the bed by muscle memory. He fumbled around for a second in the pitch black, but managed to put his glasses on the bedside table. He paused for a second before clambering onto the bed, and realised that there was more than one person breathing. Prince wasn't the only one sleeping in this bed. Apparently they all were.

Even better. 

Logan climbed onto the bed as gently as he could, manoeuvring himself carefully over the sleeping figure on the end. Somehow, even though he couldn't see who it was because of the darkness, he knew it was Morality. Logic tugged a heavy, fluffy blanket or two up slightly and wriggled under them, basking in the instant warmth they provided to his cold body. He dropped his head back and sighed happily as it hit a soft pillow, eyes fluttering shut immediately. The exhaustion turned his limbs to lead, keeping him still and relaxing him against the bed, but for some reason Logic couldn't get to sleep. He was so tried, so drained, so bone-achingly weary and in need of a long night's rest, but sleep was evading him and he didn't know why, and it was frustrating. Logan sighed unhappily after a few minutes and rolled over, frowning slightly. A moment later Patton shifted beside him, sleepy mumbles rolling out of his mouth. Logan opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything in the darkness anyway, so he shut them again and waited for his boyfriend to settle down back into a deep sleep once more.

****

Then he felt the mattress dip a bit, and Morality was shuffling closer to him. Logic blinked in surprise as Patton wrapped his arms around him, pushing his face into Logan's shoulder and sighing contentedly as he wriggled around a moment more, trying to get comfortable. "Go to sleep, Lo, is late." He slurred tiredly, breathing warm and even against Logan's skin.

"Ok, I will, shh, go back to sleep." Logic cooed quietly, reaching up to gently stroke Patton's hair back. Morality was like a heater; he emanated warmth of the perfect temperature, enveloping Logan like another blanket and calming him, bringing him a sense of peace only cuddling could create. He curled up further towards Morality, seeking out more warmth and tighter hugging, which he slowly received as Patton was already drifting off again. Logan sighed happily, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and further under the blanket. Then the blanket shifted and Anxiety moved closer to Logan too (somehow Logic instinctively knew it was Anxiety.) "You're late." Anxiety mumbled, curling up over Logan's back and resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulders. 

"Mmm, sorry love." Logic let out a tiny yawn, scrunching his eyes shut. He was suddenly much sleepier and content, the warmth and feeling of being cuddled by two people completely relaxing him and filling him with a sense of ease. Something was missing though; why was he only being cuddled by two people? "Where's Princey?" He murmured. Anxiety huffed a deep breath, and Logan felt him move his arm from where it was wrapped around his chest, then heard him softly whack Roman, who groaned. 

"Get over here and snuggle with us." Anxiety snapped sleepily, yawning. Prince mumbled incoherently for a second, then Logic felt the boy flop dramatically over all three of them. He sighed and Anxiety grumbled and Morality huffed, but after shifting around for a second they slipped into surprisingly comfortable positions, clinging tightly to each other.

****

Prince buried himself under the blankets but remained on top of them, and Logic tucked his chin over Patton's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pressed them tightly together. Anxiety cuddled into Logan's back and basically spooned him, head pressed against Logic's soft hair, one arm slung across his waist where he loosely linked he and Logan's fingers. His other hand was being held by Roman, who was obnoxiously spread over each of them. His limbs were everywhere, but it was comfortable and warm and safe and so peaceful and content that for once Logan didn't have words to describe the sense of calm spreading through him. Their legs were so intertwined and tangled together Logan couldn't tell who's leg was whose, but the soft pyjama material soothing and nice and it was all very reassuring that his boyfriends were there, that they loved him, that he was okay. In fact, being cuddled and snuggled by all three of his boyfriends in the best bed in the world, late at night with sleep finally tugging him under, covered in soft fluffy blankets and surrounded by warmth and love, Logan was at his happiest. 

"I love you guys so much." He mumbled quietly, breathing evening out as he he slowly drifted away into deep, peaceful sleep.

"Love you too." Anxiety mumbled, falling asleep again mere seconds later. Morality mumbled an I love you, and Roman quietly said, 

"I also love you all very much, sweet dreams my loves." And then he too slipped away into unconsciousness. They stayed like that for a long time, tangled up in a mess of limbs and even breaths and linked fingers, warmth and love emanating from them all even while sleeping. And when Logic woke up the next day, still being tightly cuddled by each of his boyfriends, feeling well rested and warm and safe and loved, his smile had never been brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
